winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
SLASH
(Before Chemicos Aulda 6.0) Height: 9 feet Length: 20 ft Weight: 12 tons (After Chemicos Aulda 6.0) Height: 9 meters Length: 12 meters Weight: 20000 tons Personality: Crafty pack hunters BIO: A large dinosaur living on Skull Island the descendents of the Velociraptor. It is 16-24 feet long but is fairly lightweight for its size. Living on Skull Island's high lands, these large, vicious creatures are superb predators that preyed on animals even 10 times their own size. Descended from a dromeosaurid ancestor, Venatosaurus has evolved into a predator well-equipped for life on Skull Island. The hips are more mobile, allowing greater agility and flexibility, albeit at a sacrifice of running speed. The hips joints also allow them to crouch down to the ground, giving them the ability to use even the slightest cover if needed. Venatosaurus' eyes are set high on the head, allowing them to peer over cover while remaining hidden. Their eyes are function much like a cat's allowing them to see in dim light. The rib cage is shorter but deeper, giving more flexibility at the waist and hips, without sacrificing lung capacity. The deep ribs also allow for better muscle attachment, meaning the forearms are stronger and more able to hold onto prey. Venatosaurus tends to strike from ambush, getting as close as possible before bursting out of cover and chasing down its prey. If possible, a bite is used to hold the target, followed by a strike of two from the deadly toe claw. Venatosaurus isn't averse to using the island's terrain to its advantage and will chase prey into dead end canyons or over low cliffs. True to their name, these "furious hunter-lizards", aside the V.rex are the most dangerous predators to be found on Skull Island. Pack-hunters, Venatosaurus is a lean, mean, killing machine, a top-tier predator capable of tackling the largest prey items Skull Island has to offer. Highly intelligent and social, Venatosaurus live in packs of six to twelve full-grown adults and assorted young. They prefer the jungles to the open grasslands (although they will hunt in the open at night), as the thick forests provide cover for them and nests for their young. Venatosaurus nests are dug out amid the roots of giant jungle trees. Any chicks are the responsibility of the entire pack, who will bring back food for the young. While out hunting, a single guard will remain behind, watching over the nest. Hunting territories are large, and well marked, with a mixture of tree scrapings, urine, feces, and the like. Other packs may contest territory from time to time, with a lot of posturing, roaring, and noisy displays designed to resolve the dispute before violence would break out. SLASH and his clan are all followers to Gaw he as well as 60 other members of his clan act as infiltrators on New Monster Island thanks to their small size they are able to sneak past many of the much larger inhabitance their Abilities/Aspects: - Very fast can run up to 200 mph - Has a killing claw on each foot - can use rocks and sticks as crude tools - highly intelligent - has strength in numbers Weakness: one on their own are weak Category:Villains Category:Theropods Category:Dromaesaurs Category:Lord Garmadon Category:Creatures Of Skull Island Category:Dinosaur Category:Gods Category:Beasts Category:Monsters